Like The Seasons
by Bright Orange Ink
Summary: Their love is ever-changing. Like the seasons. NaruHina-ish


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters._

**

* * *

  
Like the Seasons**

**

* * *

**In the Spring, his warm hand intertwined with hers distracted her. Their fingers were locked together, and soft flowers just barely coming out of their buds dotted her vision. The dew still shimmering on the grass permeated the air with a wet smell, which wasn't unpleasant. His voice floated right beside her, but it didn't seem quite connected to his body. It was distant, blurred, fuzzy. Small. But he was bold against the gentle pastels of the pearly blue sky and the wispy silvers of the faraway clouds.

He chattered at her, even though she didn't catch a single word he said. His colors were bold. Caramel skin, sunshine-bright hair, intense cobalt blue eyes, and cheerful orange. He didn't seem to fit in this world, not yet. Not like her. Her midnight hair, her pale eyes and skin, her lilac, gray and blue clothes. They were all neutral, with a bit of color. Still coming out, like the teensy flowers on the trees.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. It was a light peck. But it left a pleasant burning sensation and a pink tinge of color where he touched her skin. Her thin lips curved up and she glances up, her lavender eyes showing surprise but no rejection. It is pleased surprise which he finds. She leans up and kisses his chapped lips. It's just a peck, but it leaves a heated red on his scarred cheeks.

-

In the Summer, their love is hot. Fireflies scatter across her vision, casting the dark night with a lovely glow. They sit in a grassy, almost sloping area. The sky is navy and speckled with stars, like tiny, tiny jewels sewn into a heavy velvet blanket. It is warm - too warm almost. To warm to breathe. The air smothers her.

He isn't helping. He's sitting so close. So close and she can't take her eyes off of the long, green-yellow grass for fear she'll lose control of herself. The lust in his eyes will make her give in to her excitement. He trails small, wet kisses down her jawbone, across her neck. Each adds a small tingle to her sweating body. His hands peel off her jacket. She knows where he is heading with this. But she is not one for reason, not here and not now. Not with him. His hands are distracting her.

They make love outside in the grass. It is her first time, and his too. And once the wave of pain in her body passes in a sharp sting and a few escaped tears, it's good. She is dazed and it is short, but it happens and when he pulls out she feels like a woman. And she is a woman; his woman. Laying here under a thick sky and a cloud of glowing insects.

-

In the Autumn, the intense fire has died down, leaving them to focus on other things again. They walk through the trees, picking various fruits and laying them in baskets. They laugh as their hands brush in the almost-cold air. There is a thin rim of frost on the ground every morning, but the festivities are high and they are having fun.

Here, she realizes with a jolt, his colors fit. His warm hair and clothes, like the leaves. His eyes, glowing and simply innocent and beautiful like the sky. Her heart jumps in her throat when she realizes she doesn't fit anymore. Her hair and eyes and her skin, they are all so pale and gaunt against the golden-browns of the season. Her lavender color scheme doesn't fit anymore.

He wraps his arm around her shoulder and laughs when it starts to drizzle. It often does nowadays. She ducks under his warm body, giggling as well. They lug the heavy, fruit-filled baskets back towards town, intent on making sure they don't get sick if it starts to downpour. When they find shelter, he smiles and kisses her cheek.

-

In the Winter, their feelings have grown cold. His tall, lanky body against the bleached colors of black, leafless trees and swirling whites and lilacs of the snow are impossibly bright. Almost blinding, and they make her eyes water. He gives her a sad look as he takes her gloved hands in his own. He leans down, and tears stream across her face. He has to brush them away.

_"I'm sorry. I just don't feel the same as I used to. We have to end it."_

_"I know."_

She feels no regret for what could've been. Because she _had_ loved him. But it wasn't the same. They had been together for a year. For a year she'd been happy. But late December brought the sounds of broken bells ringing in her heart. It was time it had stopped. He hugs her, but he does not give her a farewell kiss. He turns and walks slowly, painfully away into the pale shards of sleet falling from the ice-crystal clouds.

They catch in her hair. She watches him walk away. Breathing slowly, she turns and walks in the opposite direction. Walks away from their relationship, away from their love.

If she gave it time, the hailstones striking her cracking heart would stop, and the sting would fade. Because the Spring would come again.

-

Their love was ever changing, like the seasons.

Opposites attract, and for a short while, they had completed each other.

_**End~**_


End file.
